


OPUS

by BE_papas



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 超人最终还是救了Lex





	OPUS

一个冰冷的吻印在额头。  
Lex感受不到太阳之子的温度，他想方设法地激怒他，却只在他眼里看到了冰冷的恨意。Clark身上有阳光的味道，从世界倒影中的小城镇蔓延的谷物香味，夏日的风席卷着麦浪，刚割过的秸秆则是另外一种风情。但是现在这颗耀眼的恒星变成了坍缩的黑洞，一点点蚕食着光。  
不是红巨星，不是超新星。  
超人应该恨他。是的，恨他。最剧烈的，最汹涌的。  
手上的鲜血还在淌，看得见的，看不见的，男人的，或者是女人的。他不在乎，Lex从不在意过程，他纯粹地享受这个结果。而现在，世界上最伟大的神祗跪在他面前，一个臣服的姿态。Clark从来都是一个好孩子，Kal也是一个好孩子，会为了自己最亲爱的人向恶魔卑躬屈膝，他从来不全能，他只想做好自己份内的事情。  
懦弱的神。  
Lex觉得父亲在他身上留下的伤疤隐隐地疼，心脏如同擂鼓。有什么东西，亮晶晶的，一直挂在天上，终于有一天落在他的掌心，强大又美好，精致而温和，炫目且锋利，燃烧的星屑，红色的和蓝色的，唯一能照亮卖火柴女孩的星。  
在他手里了。  
神奇的绿色石头，一点点，四肢的镣铐，吸进的烟，推进血液的琼浆。泥塑的神像被砸得稀烂，哗啦啦，哗啦啦，剥离了彩色的碎片，一个平庸的内里。Lex瘦削的身子忍不住地抖，一种极致的兴奋，像海洛因烧灼着他的神经，看啊，你们的神，你们的父，你们的教堂破碎的彩色玻璃，苟延残喘的米迦勒。别着急，乖孩子，来日方长。  
坠毁的氪星飞船发出轰鸣，一个世界的末日，从朱红色暮霭中透出的机械的声音。  
“Clark”,Lex用最轻的声音，舔舐他的耳廓，“爱着Lois对吗。”  
“嘘嘘嘘，你不用回答，”氪石刀片划过神的遮羞布，嫌弃地扔在地上“我知道你是。”  
“夺走太阳的人会受到什么惩罚……”  
完美的炽热躯体，米开朗琪罗的大卫雕塑，如此逼真贴切，甚至连眉眼间的怒火都纤毫毕现。但是，不，Lex怎么可能是歌利亚呢，他既不值得那样的怒视——无论是来自于他父亲的亦或是来自于无上的天父——也从来没有力量，他的大脑寄生于孱弱的躯体，从中汲取养分，空有知识，苦乐参半。  
又是一个来自于深空的吻。欲望是海王星的蓝色，是零下214度的极寒，巨大的寒冰之心，那儿太远，再璀璨的钻石河，也无法得到一丁点儿太阳的温暖。指尖的温软触感，由上至下，仿佛会无限延伸，沉浸沉沦沉淀，没有底层，如同朱庇特，四处留情，一颗气体的巨行星，比深海火山更滚烫，永久燃烧的大红斑。  
Lex的牙上沾了血迹，铁腥味直冲大脑，他以为氪星的血液会甜，然而得到的却是意料之外的微妙体验，像很多层的圣诞礼物，撕开漂亮的糖果纸，隐藏着的最惊喜，一秒钟上瘾，致命甜点，苹果味儿的沙林气。如果他允许超人活下去，Lex想，他也许会是他的毒品。  
确实，他早就是了。名为Clark Kent的绝症，至少让他看起来像个正常人，人们管切开的肿瘤叫superman。Luthor家的小儿子生病了，他父亲总是这么说。怎么会呢，Lex离了Clark只会一脚踏入深渊，隐隐约约看到奇点然后被潮汐力撕碎，一堆干瘪的骨与灰。他不会允许神爱世人，即便现实的确如此。Lex不是什么大方的人。他从来就不乐于分享。  
所以他现在有了他，他的血，他的肉，他目之所及的一切。他目之所及的一切。  
“那个女人……”Lex连声音都变了调，他清了清嗓子，“……是渎神的婊子。”  
一滴，两滴，猩红的泪。佛罗伦萨上空盘旋着的德意志飞机，嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡，大卫雕像碎裂的脚踝。喧嚣敲打着Lex的耳膜，钢铁之躯有大理石般细腻的触感，却也有着灼人的温度。Lex不知道皮格玛利翁是如何去感受他的雕像，他也永远不必像传说那样用滑稽的爱感动什么人，奢求什么小魔法把意淫变成现实，想要什么就自己去摘吧，Lex从来都是个行动派。  
红色越来越多，粘稠的夕阳下坠，夏娃的诞生现场。听起来很好笑是吗，钢铁之躯温热又柔软，仿佛母亲的子宫，让人深深眷恋。Lex把自己放了进去，骨中之骨，肉中之肉，血液在空间中交融着，奔腾着，蒸发着。牙齿撕咬，舌尖吮吸。麦角酸乙二胺，苯丙胺，二乙酰吗啡，随便什么在他的神经上奔驰，白色和红色的对比刺激着他的感官，既强大又弱小，既坚固又脆弱。Lex的Clark始终不发一言，连隐忍地呻吟都不曾逸出，一如基督受难。他愈沉默，Lex就愈发光火，他从来就不想要超人的一丝一毫，那个该死的偶像如同乌云扼杀了太阳，超人只是一个接近于传说的无聊人物，干瘪枯燥得如同白纸，Lex只想揉烂他、撕碎它、点着他、让他彻底消失。  
Lex用手探进他身体的时候自己抖得像筛糠。眼泪跟关不住一样，只是不停地流，他闭上眼睛，黑暗中都是在母亲体内最后的温柔记忆，曾经世界上有一个地方会对他温柔以待，现在又有了。一个记号。太好了。现在，Clark的一切，都带有Lex的痕迹。他成功了，从一个支离破碎的存在变成一个完整的人，从内到外的一切都得到了满足，一种至高的升华。温热鲜红的所在会开出艳丽的花，结满甘美的果实。  
承载着氪星所有生命的母体。一个伟大的培养皿。  
新生命即将从废墟上孕育。  
但是那儿没有新生命，只有个死掉的丑陋胚胎。  
Lex看见它破碎的心脏。


End file.
